


哥哥

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 2018.08.17Ncity七夕之约贺文～





	哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.08.17  
> Ncity七夕之约贺文～

“马克，你过来。”李泰容趁着客厅里没人，从房间内探出一个脑袋，小小声地呼唤。  
李马克乖乖走进房间后便被眼前的一幕惊呆了。李泰容身着一件紫色长裙，飘带束着腰身更凸显出他的纤细。但看似透明的布料将李泰容的身体遮的严严实实，这让他有点不快。  
“哥今天怎么这个样子？”  
“锟说今天是中国的情人节...这个是传统故事里织女的衣服哦...想不想干点什么？”他大胆的用眼神挑逗李马克，但脸还是以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
“你能不能别看了”  
“自家宝贝为什么不能看？”  
“你看什么看啊我都这个样子了你还不快点！”李泰容见他一直没有行动有点不耐烦，像只炸了毛的小猫冲着李马克喊。  
“就是想看看你生气的样子。”李马克说着，一只手搂住他的腰，另一只手撩起裙子摸向李泰容的后穴。“嗯～”李泰容随着他的动作轻轻哼了一声，感受到那里的松软湿滑，李马克有些惊喜。宝贝什么时候变得这么主动了？  
“看来哥哥是计划好的啊，连准备工作都做好了。”李马克在李泰容唇上深吻了一记。“奖励你的。”  
李泰容虽然做好了准备，可是被李马克这么迅速地发现还是让他有点措手不及。还没等反应过来就已经被李马克放在床上了。  
“这衣服我找昀昀借的，你别弄坏了...”李泰容目光躲躲闪闪，就是不敢看他。  
“我不会弄坏的。”  
“可是会不会弄脏就看哥哥了。”说完李马克便顶进了李泰容的身体。“嗯...”李泰容被他突然的进入吓了一跳，一不小心就让堵在嘴边的呻吟泄了出来。惹得李马克又胀大了一圈。感受到对方下身变化的李泰容害羞地环住他的脖子，把头埋在他锁骨处轻轻地蹭，这无意识的挑逗让李马克心猿意马，却还是担心他身体吃不消。“哥哥我要动了哦。”  
他说完便缓缓地抽动起来，不断的加快速度却始终得不到李泰容的呻吟声，这令他有点不满。  
“泰容为什么不叫出来。”  
李泰容生怕自己的半点声音被外面的哥哥弟弟们听见，紧咬着嘴唇不住地摇头。李马克没有别的办法，只能将手指放到李泰容的口腔里与他的小舌纠缠，让他的声音止不住的从嘴边溢出，全数落入李马克的耳中。  
“嗯啊...啊！”被顶到敏感点的李泰容很快就射了出来，弄的到处都是。“泰容把裙子弄脏了啊。”刚刚从情欲中清醒过来的李泰容双手捂着脸，不敢看身下的景象。李马克边继续抽插边缓慢地直起身，这才发现身下人是个什么淫荡模样。裙摆上沾染着星星点点的白浊，全身透着粉红，两颗红樱直直的挺立着。“泰容的身体好敏感啊，只是衣料摩擦乳粒都会挺起来以后可怎么办呢。”说完李马克还坏心眼的捏了捏，换来了李泰容更高的一声呻吟。下身也随着他的抚摸又一次站立起来。“马克嗯...别弄了...又要射了...”“不可以哦泰容。”李马克一字一句的说着。情欲不断累积李泰容有点招架不住，李马克又堵住马眼不让他释放。他难受的扭动身子只想着怎样讨好身上的人让自己好受些。“泰容叫声哥哥给我听怎么样，叫完我就放过你。”李马克灵机一动想出这么个鬼点子，既能让他好受又能实现自己一直以来的心愿。“不...嗯...我是哥啊...”在年龄问题上李泰容不想轻易服软，扭过头不再看他。“你真的不叫吗。”李马克的手划过他的脸，轻轻捏住他的下巴，神情变得严肃起来。李泰容有点害怕了，但他性子倔，脸皮又薄，张了张嘴还是没能说出口。李马克见他不妥协，狠狠地抽插了几次后便从李泰容的身体中抽出，手还不安分地在他身上挑逗点火，“别...”“泰容不听话我有什么办法呢？”李马克看着李泰容笑，手上的动作却不停止。  
“哥...哥哥...”“乖。”李马克听到了令他满意的那两个字，才又开始动作起来。

“今天比以往都要漂亮。”  
“不是因为穿了织女的衣服哦。”  
“是因为今天更爱你了。”  
“情人节快乐。”  
李马克抱着怀里熟睡的人儿吻了吻，进入了梦乡。


End file.
